


Automatic shift

by StarsMadeinHeaven



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Friends to Lovers, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsMadeinHeaven/pseuds/StarsMadeinHeaven
Summary: The Atlantic Ocean stretching for miles under their feet, a thirteen hour long flight, rain-bearing clouds against a red tinted sky. Kyle pressed his forehead against the plastic rim of the little oval window and looked down, towards where he knew Europe was. It should have been a great experience, but this was a terrible mistake.Or the one where Kenny and Kyle broke up but go on a road trip in Greece together anyway.





	1. R

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, a BIG, HUGE, ENORMOUS THANK YOU to LWTIS for being such a sweetheart and helping me out with this. She is the beta I've always dreamed of and I have no idea what I'd have done without her. I love you. <3
> 
> As always, feedback is highly appreciated!

###  R(everse)

This was a terrible mistake. 

The Atlantic Ocean stretching for miles under their feet, a thirteen hour long flight, rain-bearing clouds against a red tinted sky. Kyle pressed his forehead against the plastic rim of the little oval window and looked down, towards where he knew Europe was. It should have been a great experience.

In the seat next to him, Kenny was watching a movie. Eyes glazed over from boredom, snuggled into an ugly brown fleece blanket, he threw a disapproving glance at the air vent above them. It was not that cold, Kyle reasoned, but Kenny had always liked to be covered. 

Oh, how Kyle would have preferred to have Stan by his side right now. Even Cartman would have been a better companion than this. Thirteen hours sat in the same seats and hardly any words spoken. What a terrible mistake. 

***

Stan and Karen were radiant when Kenny opened his birthday gift less than a year ago. Two tickets to Europe, Greece to be specific, reserved in advance to get the best price possible. Kyle and Kenny shared a meaningful look and faced Stan with equally surprised faces. 

“You have to celebrate your five year anniversary somehow!” Karen exclaimed, clapping her hands cheerfully. The sound woke up Kevin, who was sleeping soundly on the couch after one too many cans of beer. 

“Yes, but,” Kenny argued immediately, “a one month trip to Greece? It’s too expensive!” 

“Nonsense,” Karen said. “You’ve always wanted to go to Athens and see the Parthenon! Why, you always admired Greek art, didn’t you?” she asked, her voice growing unsure with each word. Glancing behind her, she arched an eyebrow at Cartman in question. 

Cartman shrugged. “A poor country is a poor boy’s dream.” 

“You suggested this?” Kyle asked, caught completely off guard. Cartman didn’t dignify his question with an answer, but his silence was enough to set all Kyle’s alarm bells ringing. Stan snorted. 

“We talked about it all together,” Stan said, before Kyle could assume the worst. “He just remembered Kenny’s fixation with Greek statues when we were freshmen.” 

“Thank you,” Kenny said, flashing Karen a bright smile and presenting Kyle with an even brighter one. It amazed him how Kenny seemed to glow from within. It always had a soothing effect on him. Letting go of his prejudices, he looked over to Cartman and nodded in gratitude. 

To make Kenny happy, Kyle would go to Greece and back again, even when it was practically Cartman’s idea. 

To visit the country where the real concept of democracy was born was just a nice plus. 

***

“Welcome to Athens,” Kenny said, reading the welcome sign printed across the walls in big, bold blue letters. Kyle’s eyes flickered towards it before he focused his attention back on the luggage conveyor belt. “Should I take a picture?” 

Kyle didn’t answer. He knew that it was just a rhetorical question. The last time Kyle replied to such a question, Kenny had walked out on him visibly upset, and that had only been the beginning of their disagreements. They had been living together four years now and here they were, celebrating the end of a relationship with a trip overseas. If it hadn’t been for Karen and the guilt that would arise for practically disregarding her gift, they would have both refused to get in that airplane together. 

Pity that Karen had no idea where they stood. 

A click was all Kyle needed to know that Kenny got his picture. 

“Here’s our luggage,” Kyle announced. _Our_. It sounded so ironic now. Kenny walked towards him, and the air of passive-aggressive hostility made Kyle’s blood boil. “We have to ask what bus will take us to the city center,” he snapped, just to fill the heavy silence. Kenny shrugged and picked up his suitcase. 

“Let’s just find the exit first.” 

It was not that difficult. Athens’s airport - Eleytherios Benizelos was the name, what a mouthful - was not so big that one could walk down the same corridor twice and pace around like an idiot. They found the bus easily, waiting for them right outside. They paid for the tickets, dragged their luggage in with them and sat next to each other because old habits die hard. Karen, Stan and perhaps Cartman too might have raised some money for the airplane tickets, but the rest of the expenses were on them. They had the freedom to choose their means of transportation and their lodgings. Kenny suggested they rented a car to avoid the pain of going by bus all over Greece; Kyle agreed and hated how Kenny looked so surprised by it. 

The hotel had been booked three months in advance by an unwilling Kenny. According to the internet, it was near the main sightseeing area, a ten minute walk from the famous hill of the Acropolis. The neighborhood they found themselves in, however, didn’t reflect the picture of sun and merriness the website promised. The atmosphere was gloomy, made even worse by the graffiti soiling the once beautiful white buildings. 

A small double room, two single beds. It smelled vaguely of stale onions. Nevertheless, Kyle kept his mouth shut – they weren’t going to stay here for long, anyways. As soon as they stepped into their room, Kenny went for the mini bar and took a beer out. Kyle decided to take a shower instead. When he came back out, Kenny was nowhere to be seen. 

His instincts begged to go after him, but Kyle resisted the temptation. Kenny had probably gone to grab something to eat. Avoiding each other at all cost was what they had silently agreed on whilst checking in their luggage at Denver’s airport. Trying to act like friends after all that had been said and done seemed like a silly thing to do. 

Nevertheless, you can’t travel across the ocean and be mad at each other for a month. 

Still, Kyle couldn’t think of another way to enjoy his vacation. 

Swallowing down his bitter feelings, Kyle proceeded to unpack their luggage. His and Kenny’s, he reminded himself. After that, he took out his travel guide and started planning their (his and Kenny’s) route. He was still taking notes when Kenny finally came back to their (his and Kenny’s) room – the world outside already engulfed in darkness. 

“I brought you this,” Kenny said, placing a black plastic bag on the only table in the room. “It’s a gyros, looks like kebab. Apparently, they usually put pork meat in it but since you can’t eat that, I ordered one with chicken instead…” 

“Thanks,” Kyle said. The small smile that momentarily appeared on Kenny’s lips soothed his nerves. They shared a quick glance before going back to their own business. Five minutes later, Kyle decided to finally eat. The chicken was tasty, and he had no idea why that brought tears to his eyes. 

They didn’t exchange a word for the rest of the evening except for a quick “Should we go to the Parthenon tomorrow?” to which Kenny said: “Fine”. Kenny went to sleep early; Kyle took his laptop out and played videogames until late just to get his mind off things - and Kenny, in particular. 

Kenny and Kyle’s first day in Athens was a particularly hot one. Above them, the sun shone brightly from the very first hours of the morning, the city bustling with life and the air smelling of sweet fresh bread. Their breakfast was made up of fresh yogurt, fruit and dense black coffee. Kenny was visibly excited, and Kyle couldn’t help but feel the same. 

Their hotel was indeed ten minutes away from the Acropolis. The Parthenon, the ancient temple on top of the famous hill, was easy to spot, clear against a vibrant blue sky. They followed the train of cheerful looking tourists up to a wide, pedestrianized street of Aeropagitou – both of them had trouble repeating the name when they heard it the first time. At the entrance of the temple, half a dozen people claiming to be tour guides were offering their services for a reasonable amount of money. The cicadas screeched loudly in the olive trees surrounding them. The sweat made Kyle’s skin itch.

Neither Kyle nor Kenny broke the silence. They paid for the tickets and walked upwards to the Acropolis. They were surrounded by ancient columns and gleaming marble. The city stretched underneath them, a chaotic maze of houses. On the east side of the Acropolis, there was a high pole with the Greek flag waving in the slight breeze, the perfect place to take pictures. 

Sat down on the cold marble surrounding the flagpole, the ancient public space called the Agora under their feet, Kenny finally spoke up.

“I think we should pretend nothing happened between us and just enjoy this vacation.” 

Kenny’s words sent Kyle’s heart flipping in his chest. “Kenny, we’ve broken up.”

“Do you think I am so delusional as to hope you have lingering feelings for me?” Kenny asked. A snort accompanied his question, and Kyle didn’t know what to do with it. “After all the things you said?”

“You weren’t exactly tactful either.”

Kenny let his eyes wander over the city, setting his gaze on a hawk floating in the wind. 

“We were a mistake, Kyle, and you know it,” he finally said, keeping his gaze away from Kyle’s face, “but I want to make the best of this now. Not for you or me, but for Karen’s sake.” 

“Yes,” was all Kyle could say to that. 

***

Who would have thought that the traits you fell in love with are the same ones that would make you hate the person you swore you’d never leave?

Kyle hated Kenny’s self-sacrificing tendencies. He had been so hyped when Kenny declared his decision to be a firefighter, but now Kyle looked back on it with scorn. On the other hand, Kenny ended up rolling his eyes whenever Kyle started complaining about the world. Kyle graduated from law school with flying colors, but they both knew he would never be completely satisfied with his career choice. Kyle had never tolerated injustice. To complain was just the consequence of being an honest, highly opinionated lawyer. Kenny tried to be supportive at first, but eventually just gave up.

Kyle and Kenny had never fought until they finally did. Whenever that happened, they spent terribly long hours in different rooms, wishing they could have handled this better. 

“You should tell your boss. Tell him to give you some days away from this,” Kyle said. “You can’t keep this up. You have to think about yourself sometimes! This behavior is not healthy!” 

“The truth is, you don’t really care about me. You don’t even truly believe what you’re saying!” Kenny reproached. 

“Someone has to!”

“Is being my boyfriend a chore now?!”

And somehow, _somehow_ , they knew each other so well that they knew exactly how to hurt each other the most. 

“You bent to your mother’s will and became a lawyer! Good for you, buddy, and now what? When was the last time you won a case?” 

“It’s better than being a useless piece of shit in society! You’ve never tried to change your fate.”

“Fate? You talk about fate?!” 

And the worst: 

“You failed them, Kyle. You failed me. You failed everyone!”

“If it weren’t for me, all of our friends would have long forgotten about you by now!”

Low. 

“Look at us. We’re too different. After all these years, I’m still just the poor boy to you.”

“I guess my father was right.” That hurt. How Kyle managed to utter these words was still a mystery even to himself. “A McCormick and a Broflovski can never be.” 

Low and untrue. 

Oh, so very untrue. 

“Okay, that’s it. We’re over!”

“Glad to see we agree on something for once.” 

***

There was a small neighborhood by the Acropolis’ feet called Plaka, where all the restaurants and souvenirs shops stood cluttered together. There were all kinds of items on sale, but Kenny was particularly interested in the giant, penis shaped bottle openers. 

“Seriously?” 

“Do you think Stan would like one?” 

Unwillingly, Kyle snorted. Kenny picked one up and asked the good looking shop girl for the price. Face bare of any emotion, she answered him in broken English. Blue eyes shining with mischief, he held the bottle opener as some kind of trophy. 

Kyle didn’t care what Kenny wanted to do with it, but he had to voice his opinion on this. Of all the souvenirs they could get, dick shaped things were a tasteless joke. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Kenny’s grin was blinding. For the first time in days, Kyle saw the dirty-mouthed guy he used to hang out with ever since they were in diapers. Broken Kenny was gone, replaced by the one Kyle had always considered a friend. It was impossible to deny that he liked the change. 

“He’s gonna throw it at your head,” Kyle said. Arching his eyebrows in challenge, Kenny proceeded to buy three. 

“One’s for you, because you’re a dick,” Kenny said and winked. 

Unexpectedly, the barb didn’t anger Kyle. “I guess I should buy one for you too then,” he said instead, not missing a beat. 

“Oh, I already got one,” Kenny replied. “The third one is for me, since I’m not gonna get any for a month.” 

At that, Kyle burst out laughing, biting his tongue when he noticed the puzzled look Kenny threw his way. 

***

There was a lot to do and see in Athens, but - inspired by Kenny’s unexpected good mood- he decided to make a day trip to a different part of the peninsula. After consulting the receptionist of the hotel first to see if it was feasible, he suggested his idea to Kenny, who seemed even more surprised at Kyle for not sticking to his original plans. 

“Cape Sounion?” Kenny repeated, perplexed. 

“It’s a promontory 43 miles from here,” Kyle explained. “The temple of Poseidon is there and it’s particularly beautiful at sunset.”

Kenny scrunched his nose. Kyle knew him well enough to know what went through his mind at the mention of sunsets. 

“I’m not trying to make amends or something,” Kyle rushed to explain, feeling a blush crawl up the back of his neck. “I just want to make the most of this journey, as you suggested.” 

Kenny seemed relieved at that. “Fine.”

Kyle hated that word with a passion, but instead of throwing a fit, he decided to nod and keep his mouth shut. 

They rented a car (which they decided to keep for the month – money well spent, they would later say) and followed the GPS’ directions to Cape Sounion. Kenny spent his time either fumbling with the radio or staring at the view outside the car’s window. The sea gleamed under the sun. Kyle had never seen a blue so deep in his life before. 

“I’d like to paint this someday,” Kenny mumbled, vaguely gesturing at the promenade they were driving by. Even with the AC on, it was terribly hot inside the car. Suddenly reminded of the weather back in South Park, Kyle idly wondered how Kenny could stand being without something that covered at least part of his face. He was aware, in the same way one knows the sun rises east, that Kenny avoided looking at him because he felt vulnerable under his stare. Had he wore his parka, Kenny would have actually started a conversation with him.

Now, he only said: “It’s a nice shade of blue…” 

Kyle hated how they came to be like this. It was easier to fight as friends than as lovers: it hurt much less. 

They were lucky they were not giving each other the silent treatment anymore. Kenny seemed willing to talk, and Kyle was dying to do the same. The truth was, they were too tired to get into pointless bickering at this point. 

“Karen would love a picture of the sea,” Kyle said. The way his voice shook made him momentarily lose grasp of the steering wheel. Kenny stared at him for a long, silent moment and finally took Kyle’s words for what they were: an apology of sorts. _Can we stop fighting?_

“I have my camera with me,” Kenny said, “if you pull over for a moment…”

“Okay,” Kyle agreed and Kenny’s smile reassured him immensely.

Still, there was no way they could go back to where they were.

There were far less tourists at Sounion’s temple than at the Parthenon. The entry tickets too were cheaper. The reason was simple: Sounion was not as big as the Acropolis, but the remarkable landscape made it worth a visit. They walked around the archeological site separately, one going left and the other right, but waited for the sunset together. Kenny took a lot of pictures; Kyle wasted his time reading trivia in his guidebook. 

When the last rays of the sun painted the earth and the marble a deep, crimson red, Kenny finally sat down next to Kyle. The tourists lined up at the rim of the cliff and stared at the pink sky in awe. The light breeze chilled their bones, and Kyle was thankful for having brought a jacket along. Kenny took pictures. Click. Click. Click. One after the other. He never asked Kyle to pose for him. 

When the sun finally disappeared into the horizon, Kenny announced he was hungry. There was a small café right outside the archeological site, and they found a free table easily enough.

Kyle ordered for both of them. While they waited for their food to be served, he decided this was a good time as any to breach the subject.

“I thought about what you said,” Kyle began, catching Kenny’s attention. “It’s pointless to sulk for a month just because we didn’t work. Face it Kenny, we sucked as a couple.”

“I don’t think that’s quite true,” Kenny said. Kyle thought he just wanted to argue, but the blond explained: “We got used to each other, it became routine. You were frustrated and thought too much about your job. I always came second after… well, you know… and I felt… stuck.”

“I’m sorry about that,” Kyle said, although he wasn’t really sorry about it at all. He looked down at the plastic table dividing them, brows furrowed in thought. 

“We have been friends longer than we have been lovers, Kyle,” Kenny said. “Perhaps we felt… obliged to stay together?”

Yes, that was what Kyle had been telling himself for the past year as well. Nevertheless, he asked instead: “Is that how you felt?” Kenny scratched his neck, as if his fingers were searching for a jacket’s collar. “I don’t want to fight,” Kyle immediately explained, sensing Kenny’s uneasiness. 

Kenny let out a sigh and dropped his hand in his lap. “Despite everything you told me, I don’t want to lose your friendship.”

“You won’t.” 

They fell silent as the waitress interrupted by placing two bottles of beer in front of them. When she was gone, Kyle resumed their talk: 

“I didn’t mean a word I said.” This time he meant it. “It was the heat of the moment, you know that.” 

“I didn’t mean a word either.” 

Silence again. Kenny fumbled with the collar of his shirt. He pulled it up over his mouth before letting it go. A lump formed in Kyle’s throat at Kenny’s apparent nervousness. 

“I don’t want to be with you anymore,” Kenny finally said, taking a sip of his beer. 

“That’s the exact definition of breaking up.” 

“Don’t get cocky with me.”

“I—no, I didn’t mean it like that.” 

Suspicious, Kenny gazed at Kyle under half lidded eyes. 

“Please tell me you fell out of love with me, Kyle, because if you--!” 

“No,” Kyle promptly reassured him. “I don’t love you anymore. Do you?”

“No.” A whisper.

“Thanks God.” 

The waiter returned, carrying two plates full to the brim with hot food. Smiling brightly, she asked if they needed anything else. They both shook their head no. 

“The last time we were intimate had been a year ago…” Kyle said. “That’s the moment I understood you had changed.”

Kenny snorted. “Because for me it’s all about sex, isn’t it? And once I--”

“It would have been better if you had been cheating on me,” Kyle interrupted him, swearing under his breath when Kenny blinked at him in surprise. 

“You know I wouldn’t have.”

“I know,” Kyle said. “That’s why I know you meant it when you said you wanted to be my friend again.”

“Do you want that?” 

Wordlessly, Kyle started nibbling at his food. Kenny followed his example with a resigned sigh. Five minutes ticked by before Kyle found the courage to speak again. 

“Kenny?” A weight lifted from his chest when the blond looked up at him in wonder and not in anger. “We’ve been friends for twenty years. We’ve been boyfriends for five.” Kenny arched an eyebrow at that, but didn’t argue. “Perhaps you are right. Maybe our relationship did put a lot of responsibilities on our shoulders and we felt stuck. We didn’t have those kinds of problems when we were _just friends_. I do want to go back to that. Let’s admit we had a good time together and move on. I don’t want to be like those couples who never speak to each other again when they break up, I won’t stand it. You’re my friend, Kenny, we’ve been through a lot. It would be cruel from my part to push you away when we have so many things in common. I can’t do that to Stan or to your family. I don’t want them to be caught in the middle. I don’t… I don’t hate you, okay? I just don’t want to be your boyfriend anymore. It’s too much for me. I can’t stand worrying about you all the time like a boyfriend does, but I don’t want to lose your friendship either and--!”

“Kyle,” Kenny said, interrupting him, “stop ranting for once. I agree with you on this one. It was good while it lasted, but now let’s forget that ‘us’ ever happened.”

Kyle let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. “Thank you.”

Kenny snorted and raised his glass. “Cheers, man.”

Kyle did the same. “Cheers.” 

***

Driving in Athens was not a great idea. It was easier to get around the city by metro or by bus, as it was impossible to find a parking place close enough to the main sightseeing areas. Still, Kyle liked being behind the steering wheel again. It made him feel back in control of his life, something he had lost some time ago. 

Then again, Athens was a city meant to be walked in, so they left the car parked next to the hotel for three days and did most of the sightseeing on foot. Kenny even hid his guidebook and prodded him to follow his instincts –which just meant they had to be inconspicuous and mix with the group of tourists as if they were meant to be there. 

Kyle didn’t like the idea; Kenny thought it was extremely funny to pretend to be Dutch just to mix with the crowd. Eventually, Kyle agreed, but only because it was nice to see Kenny being his old, mischievous self. 

They followed the Dutch group around the museums, listening to an English speaking tour guide’s explanation about the differences between the various ceramic art styles, despite being more interested in the statues. At some point, Kenny left Kyle’s side and walked towards the statue of a Goddess, staring at her as if he were trying to make her speak with his mind. 

The sun filtered through the large windows, submerging the museum in an ethereal, golden aura. All the relics around them were broken, missing one part or another, but they were still beautiful. Kyle watched Kenny bathing in that same golden light and tried to gauge the expression on his face.

They’ve broken each other once already, one time too many, but Kenny was still beautiful no matter what happened. Kyle was glad about that; he would have hated to look at Kenny differently just because they weren’t boyfriends anymore. When he said he wanted to be Kenny’s friend, he meant it from the bottom of his heart. He found himself wishing for Kenny to soon find someone else; a guy who would finally accept his true nature and would do his best to make Kenny happy. 

Suddenly losing his interest in the Goddess, Kenny turned his attention to the statue of a boy nearby. 

“I like Greece so far,” he said, moving to face Kyle as he walked next to him. “Greek bodies are eye-candy. Kyle, this is my paradise, leave me here.”

“Yeah, of course you’d like it here. There are pictures of dicks everywhere,” Kyle said, remembering all the painted souvenirs they passed by the day before: people having sex on plates and glasses everywhere. Kenny snickered. 

“I got a ‘Greek lovers’ themed deck of cards this morning, from a normal looking kiosk. They feature erotic poses, Kyle. On every fucking card. There’s even a gay threesome.” 

Feeling the corner of his lips tug upwards, Kyle let his eyes wander over the room toward the rest of the exhibition and opted to not comment on Kenny’s enthusiasm for his souvenirs. 

“Seriously, Athens is great,” Kenny continued. “Where are we going next?” 

Kyle looked at him and arched an eyebrow in question. “You hid my guidebook, Kenny. I thought that meant you don’t like how I planned our vacation.” 

Rolling his eyes, Kenny crossed his arms over his chest. “You need to be more spontaneous, Kyle. That was always your problem. You know what we’re gonna do? I’m going to take a map of Greece, point at a random place on it and we’ll go there.”

“As long as it’s not in the middle of the sea,” Kyle said. Kenny’s laughter made a couple whip around in surprise. Kyle shot them an apologetic look, caught off-guard when the couple laughed kindly back at them. He got so used to it that Kyle forgot how contagious Kenny’s laughter could be. 

Later, when their visit to the different museums were over and their feet were aching from the effort of walking around under the scorching sun, Kyle and Kenny decided to join another group – Greek this time - to a restaurant, and sat down on small straw chairs. The table dividing them was covered with a paper tablecloth, white and blue like the Greek flag. 

As it turned out, the group was there to celebrate a wedding.

The air in the restaurant was heavy with the scent of spices and grilled meat. There was even a small orchestra playing traditional music, whilst a curvy woman sang along beautifully. The cheerful ruckus was suddenly interrupted when the young newlyweds walked in, only to be replaced by an even louder round of applause. 

Hidden in the crowd, Kenny and Kyle ordered their food and watched as the groom stared at his wife with hearts in his eyes. Kyle was low key aware that the sight should have hurt him, but strangely enough, it did not. 

“Look at how beautiful she is…” Kenny said, staring at the bride’s long white dress. Suddenly, the orchestra started playing a happy song and the guests began clapping along with the music, shouting words of encouragement at the newlyweds. 

“Are you with the groom or the bride?” a man asked, leaning towards them. Kenny and Kyle shared a startled look. The man’s dark eyes assessed them for a long, meaningful moment, until his mouth broke into a reassuring smile. “Tourists?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” Kyle replied. “It’s the first time we’ve seen a Greek wedding.”

“This no wedding,” the man said. “For a wedding, you need a church. This is just dinner.” 

Kenny snorted, which made the man’s grin wider. Meanwhile, the bride and the groom started dancing with their guests. Dozens of men and women formed a line and danced in a circle with small, coordinated steps.

“Ever danced Greek dance?” the man asked, standing up and patting Kyle on the back. “You should try.”

“Oh, no, I don’t dance.” Eyes wide with horror, he threw a betrayed look Kenny’s way when the blond burst out laughing. 

“He’s got no rhythm,” Kenny told the old man, but the Greek didn’t seem to understand him. What he did instead was pull a terrified Kyle and an amused Kenny up from their seats, prodding them towards the dancefloor. 

Seeing their approach, the guests momentarily broke the circle and welcomed them in. Kenny laughed, putting himself between two beautiful women, whilst Kyle unwillingly let a couple place their arms around his shoulders. 

The music was loud and fast, but Kyle had to admit the steps were not as difficult as he first expected. In front of him, Kenny was having a good time, face red with the effort of keeping up. Kyle’s face was red too, but for another reason entirely. 

Ten minutes later, Kyle was sitting back at his table, watching Kenny dance whilst drinking an ice cold beer. The blond was having the time of his life with the bridesmaid, listening attentively to whatever the woman was talking about. 

Some hours later, when they finally returned to their hotel, Kyle was so drunk he needed to lean against Kenny to keep walking straight. He stumbled into the room with a giggle and grabbed a map of Greece from their little table.

“Here, choose!” 

Kenny fixed him with an amused stare. His cheeks were flushed red from alcohol; the map almost sliding from his fingers when he grabbed it. 

“Come on,” Kyle prodded. “Our next destination is in your hands.”

Kenny hummed and closed his eyes, moving his finger in a circle above the map. Then, with an exaggerated gasp, tapped his finger on it. 

“Here,” Kenny said, grinning when Kyle leaned over to check his blind suggestion. “Right in the middle of the sea.”

Kyle snorted and followed Kenny’s finger to a small island called Cephalonia.

“Okay, we’ll go there.”

Kyle’s determination sent Kenny reeling backwards. “Seriously?”

“Yes. We’ll leave tomorrow.”

With that said, Kyle took the map and walked towards his bed, steps unsteady. Without another word, he plopped down on the mattress and fell asleep in his clothes. 


	2. N

### N(eutral)

They checked out the next morning. 

Mind still hazy with alcohol, Kyle decided to be the responsible one and let Kenny drive. They set up the GPS with the location, and left the ugly hotel behind with a sigh of relief. Not even twenty minutes later Athens was just a memory; the Acropolis an insignificant point in the distance. The only thing that mattered was the highway in front of them. 

The song Kenny was humming lulled Kyle into a deep sleep. The seats reeked of old leather and cheap air freshener, but it was easy to forget the nauseating smell watching the landscape swiftly passing quickly by their window. The blue sky and even deeper blue sea imprinted themselves behind Kyle’s eyelids, and it was a picture that accompanied him through his dreams. 

He woke up an hour later as Kenny unexpectedly exclaimed: “Look! The Corinth Canal.” 

The narrow Isthmus of Corinth stretched under their feet, signaling their entrance to the Peloponnese Peninsula. Suddenly reminded of something, Kyle searched through his backpack sleepily and took his travel book out. Kenny rolled his eyes in response. 

“I thought you weren’t going to consult that anymore.”

“There’s an archeological site called Mycenae nearby Corinth,” Kyle explained, flipping through his book. “I read that somewhere. Perhaps it would be interesting to check that out.”

“You want to make a detour?” Kenny asked. 

“Don’t act so surprised,” Kyle said, his lips curving upwards in amusement. “We’re here to take as many pictures as we can… for Karen’s sake.”

“Yeah, a slew of pictures of the sea do get boring in the long run,” Kenny agreed. “Okay.” He tapped the GPS and changed destinations. “Let’s go there.”

“Do you want me to drive?” 

“No, I’m having fun.” Kenny smiled brightly. “Go back to sleep. You’re still hungover.”

Kyle didn’t need to be told twice. 

Mycenae was only a couple of hours away from Athens but had been tricky to find, even with the GPS. At first glance, their destination was nothing extraordinary, just a vast expanse of olive tree plantations and goats. Asking around did more harm than good, and when they finally reached the archeological site, all they found was a couple of hills. Following a few tourists they met along the way, they managed to stumble across the Tomb of Agamemnon, hidden inside one of the hills. Finally, their quest made sense. They took as many pictures as they could, from the Lion Gates to the fields of olive trees behind them. Kenny even asked a tourist to take a picture of the two of them under the shade of one. 

Kyle’s shocked look became eternal. 

As it was already too late to continue their journey to Cephalonia, they decided to spend the night in the seaport town of Nafplion, twenty minutes away from Mycenae. It was far less chaotic than Athens, and Kyle immediately felt refreshed when they stepped out of the car to take a look around. 

There weren’t a lot of tourists around, making it fairly easy to find a free room in one of the hotels near the center. It was a rather modest city, so it came as a surprise when they ran into an old American couple in the small supermarket, and from Colorado no less. 

“What are the chances!” the sixty-year old plump lady exclaimed, looking at Kenny as if she had found a long lost relative. Kyle had completely forgotten how contagious Kenny’s smile was; it was surprising how easily people warmed up to him. The really difficult part was getting Kenny to warm up to people. 

“We were thinking of going around the city,” the man with a white beard said, hands on his big belly. “Do you want to join us? The more, the merrier.”

Kyle and Kenny shared a long, meaningful look. 

“Why not…” Kenny whispered. 

“Why not,” Kyle agreed. 

Spending the rest of their stay in Nafplion with the old couple proved to be a good experience for both parties, even with Mr. Davis being quite the chatterbox, interrupting Kyle’s rants more often than not. Whenever that happened, Kenny would snicker at his expense, and Kyle could do nothing but shoot him a warning look. Blissfully unaware, Mr. Davis would immediately start talking again. 

“We’ve been married for forty years,” the man said, proudly resting his arm around his wife’s shoulders as they walked down the promenade. “’Course we had our ups and downs, but we’re still together. This is our first time in Greece,” he laughed heartily, “the best way to spend our Ruby anniversary!”

“It was either this or the Niagara Falls,” his wife explained. “It would have been utterly romantic because it was where we first met, but we decided to make a trip overseas instead. We left the Niagara Falls for our Diamond Jubilee, God permitting.”

“What about you, lads? University buddies?” Mr. Davis asked. 

“We’ve known each other since we were babies,” Kyle said, feeling Kenny’s shoulder inadvertently brush against his. “We’re friends.” 

“Oh, a trip with your best friend?” Mrs. Davis asked, “How lovely.”

“Yeah,” Kenny said, speaking up for the first time. “We’re practically inseparable.” 

Whipping around to face him, Kyle felt his heart melt at the bright smile Kenny threw his way. 

Later, just as they were deciding what to have for dinner, Mrs. Davis suggested doing something together the next day. The couple was thinking of taking advantage of the open-top tour bus that drove up to the Palamidi fortress looming over the town. 

“Are you interested?” Mr. Davis asked. Kenny and Kyle shared another look. 

“Yes,” Kenny said. “Why not?” 

The next morning, they woke up early to catch the first tour bus. Mr. and Mrs. Davis were already waiting for them at the bus stop, munching on a cheese pie. The tour was simple: they would just drive around Napflion before driving up the hill to the famous fortress. The highlight of the sightseeing tour would be the Lion of the Bavarians -a carving of a sleeping lion into a cliff. 

Mr. Davis couldn’t contain his excitement. 

“Welcome on board! Chop chop!” he said, stepping on the bus first. Mrs. Davis rolled her eyes, flashing a smile when Kenny burst out laughing. 

And off they went. 

Thanks to the hop-on tour bus, they managed to avoid the interminable numbers of stairs they would have had to climb had they decided to go on foot. Although still early in the morning, the air was hot and dry and Kyle was already sweating in his light shirt. 

Kenny was listening to Mr. Davis comment on the tour, while Kyle and Mrs. Davis followed them at a leisurely pace. Kenny turned around and waved at them. Kyle’s lips twitched upwards. 

“I feel sorry for your friend,” Mrs. Davis said, looking sincerely apologetic. “He has to listen to all that bullshit that comes out of my husband’s mouth.” 

“He’s used to it,” Kyle said, picturing Cartman all of a sudden. A snort escaped his throat and his face inadvertently softened. “I guess he won’t mind. I haven’t been the best interlocutor these days.”

Arching her eyebrows, Mrs. Davis regarded him with an incredulous look but didn’t comment on it. They kept walking in silence. 

The view at the top of the fortress was breathtaking, and Kyle watched, fascinated, as Kenny paced around the area, searching for the best spots to take pictures from. 

“Kyle, Kyle!” Kenny exclaimed at one point. Throat dry, Kyle assumed the worst and ran to him, only to find him grinning like a madman. “Come and sit here! Your mom will love it!”

“Love what?” Kyle asked, his heart still beating madly against his chest. Kenny pointed at one of the bastions and rolled his eyes when Kyle didn’t move. With a sigh, Kenny moved to link arms with him, escorting him to exactly where he wanted. “Love what?!” Kyle asked, letting Kenny push him around. 

“Stay where you are!” Kenny admonished, taking a step backwards. He lifted the camera and took a picture of his shocked face. “There. This is for Mrs. Broflovski.”

Stupor graced Kyle’s lips with a frown. “You took a picture for my mom?!”

Kenny shrugged. “I thought you’d look good with that background,” was all he had to say. 

“Here you are!” Mrs. Davis exclaimed, waddling towards them and wiping the sweat from her forehead. “The bus is going to drive off in a few. Oh, are you taking pictures?” she asked, noticing the camera in Kenny’s hands. “Here, let me take one for you!” 

Kyle had no idea what prompted him to grab the camera from Kenny and give it her. His “Yes, okay,” sounded flustered even to his own ears, but neither Mrs. Davis not Kenny commented on it. Kenny didn’t shy away when Kyle unthinkingly wrapped an arm around his waist. 

“Cheese!” Mrs. Davis said. Kyle had no idea if he had been smiling or not. 

When they visited the Lion of the Bavarians ten minutes later, Kenny was still hyped about getting pictures. Kyle wondered why. It wasn’t as if they wanted to have a lot of tangible reminders about this trip. Nevertheless, he couldn’t deny that the famous carving was nothing less than impressive. A picture of two wouldn’t hurt. 

“This is you, Kyle,” Kenny joked, balancing on a rock to admire it better. “You are such a cutie until you get angry and bit people’s heads off.” 

“I don’t bite people’s heads off,” Kyle said, frowning. His eyes flickered from the lion to Kenny. His pulse was throbbing in his throat. “Get down from there, you’re going to fall and break your neck.”

“I’m going to be fine,” Kenny retorted, but after glancing at Kyle’s horrified expression, he climbed down the rock with a sigh. 

***

Later, something weird happened that Kyle couldn’t put a finger on. 

When they finally returned to the hotel and met with the Davises for lunch, Mrs. Davis took him by the arm and asked to have a word with him. Alarmed, Kyle followed her outside the restaurant, reassuring Kenny with a vague gesture of his hand. 

“This is for you and your boyfriend,” Mrs. Davis whispered, pushing a jar of golden honey into his open palms. Flushed, Kyle looked at the woman, jaw slacked. 

“He’s not-!”

“No need to hide it,” she said, patting his back. “The way you look at each other says it all.”

Kyle resisted the temptation to prove the woman wrong. He thanked her and together, they walked back into the restaurant. They sat down to eat, and although Kenny didn’t ask him anything, Kyle could feel his gaze boring into his skull.

“She wanted to give us a present,” Kyle told him once the Davises were distracted by the menu, leaning over to whisper in his ear. His bottom lip briefly caressed Kenny’s earlobe, the skin cold against his. Shock ran down his spine and Kyle moved away abruptly, feeling Kenny shiver next to him. 

“What present?” Kenny asked, his voice strangely steady. Blue eyes gazed at him, the emotion in them nothing less than lively, vibrant. Kyle showed him the honey, and Kenny finally stopped scrutinizing him in favor of facing Mrs. Davis head on. 

“You didn’t have to!” 

“Of course I did,” Mrs. Davis said, not looking up from her menu. “You’re so sweet and you deserve something nice. We are very happy to have met you, aren’t we, John?”

Mr. Davis grunted in response, too occupied talking with the waiter about the day’s special. 

“John?”

“Oh, yes, dear,” Mr. Davis said. “Do you want to try the beans? He says they are delicious.” 

Kyle looked down at the jar of honey in hands and put it away safely to order lunch. 

***

“What do you say to another detour?” Kenny asked that afternoon, right before they drove off from Nafplion. Mr. and Mrs. Davis had long taken the bus heading towards Athens, asking them to give them a call when they flew back to South Park. Kyle doubted they would ever meet again.

“Where to?” he asked, taken by surprise. Kenny shrugged. 

“Since we’re in the mood for old, destroyed stuff, why don’t we go to Olympia?” 

“I thought you’d prefer to drive to Cephalonia,” Kyle said. 

“Come on, it’s going to be fun.” 

Kyle didn’t feel like arguing. Getting into the car, he set the GPS and threw one last, longing look at the hotel they had stayed for just one night. It was the first time in months that he felt in sync with Kenny again and he was suddenly afraid that, once they left, it would turn out to have been just a dream. The Davises had somehow reminded them of their connection, but that didn’t mean it would last. But, surely, it wouldn’t be difficult to keep this newly found friendship intact without the help of a third party?

“To Olympia,” he said, starting the ignition. Kenny rolled the window down and let the maritime breeze into the car. 

According to the GPS, the journey would take three hours and they had to cross the whole Peloponnese peninsula to get there. The further they drove from Nafplion, the more mountainous the region got. It was different from how people usually pictured Greece, with the white houses and the blue roofs. There was nothing but harsh terrain for miles and it was definitely getting hotter. The sea was nothing but a memory. 

Both Kenny and Kyle were sweating. Despite the AC, the heat was still unbearable. Rolling the windows down meant they had to feel the hot air slapping against their faces. Somewhere in the middle of their trip, a herd of goats cut them off, and Kyle had to stop the car to wait until all of them cleared the road. Kenny took a picture and laughed when one of the goats bleated right next to his ear. The animal tried to stick its muzzle through the open window, and Kenny dropped the camera on Kyle’s lap before trying to shove it away with his hands. An angry dog started barking at them, and the goat moved away lazily, suddenly losing interest.

Kyle and Kenny looked at each other for a long, quiet moment. Then, they burst out laughing.

Dusk was falling on them when they finally crossed the Peloponnese and saw the Gulf of Kyparissia stretching out in front of them. Kyle suggested stopping somewhere for the night; Kenny agreed. 

The first town they encountered was called Zacharo, and it was nothing extraordinary. None of the inhabitants could speak English when Kenny tried asking for a room, gesturing madly. Kyle found the whole scene hilarious.

“You could have helped me,” Kenny said when they finally stepped into their small, double room.

“You were doing a pretty great job,” Kyle said, smirking. He dropped down on his bed and let out a sigh of relief. “I’m exhausted, man.”

Kenny snorted and took his wet shirt off. 

“Fuck this,” he said. “Greece is too damn hot.” 

“I thought you liked Greece,” Kyle joked. With a groan, Kenny took off his pants as well. Kyle’s eyes followed the line of his hips before immediately averted his gaze somewhere else. Scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment, he kicked his shoes off just to have something to do. It’s been a long time since Kenny got naked in front of him and Kyle didn’t know what to think of it. 

Unaware of Kyle’s emotional state, Kenny said: “We should go to the sea tomorrow. Let’s relax all day long on the beach, Ky. I had enough of driving under the sun.”

“You didn’t drive at all today,” Kyle said. “I should be the one complaining about it.” 

“You’re right, I’ll take it from here. But let’s enjoy the sea tomorrow, Kyle. Please?”

“We were heading to an island. There’s plenty of--!” Seeing Kenny’s pleading look, Kyle bit his tongue. “Fine.” 

Kenny beamed. 

***

The heat was even more insufferable the next morning, and Kyle was glad he had agreed to take it slow and enjoy the sea for a day. 

“Hot, hot, hot,” Kenny whined, dropping their stuff onto the scorching sand and letting out a sigh of relief when he came to stand under the open beach umbrella. Kyle, glad to have kept his shoes on, gave Kenny’s bare feet a disapproving glance before kneeling down next to their bag. He took out their sea towels and unfolded them on the deckchairs. By the time he was done, Kenny had already stripped down to his swimsuit.

“You know this is not Colorado, right?” Kyle asked. Kenny arched an eyebrow at him and snorted. 

“You’re the one who needs at least five layers of sun cream,” Kenny said. “I’m used to working under the sun.” 

“Kenny,” Kyle reproached. “We are not in South Park.”

“I know, man,” Kenny said, fumbling inside the bag with one hand in search of the cream. “Take that shirt off, I’ll put some cream on your sexy back.” 

“I can do it myself.” 

“If I don’t do it, you’ll just have one more reason to complain afterwards,” Kenny said. “And sunburned you is really bitchy.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Despite his protests, Kyle followed Kenny’s orders and took his shirt off. He glanced at the sea and fixed his gaze there when Kenny started applying the cream on his shoulders. It had been a year since the last time he felt Kenny’s hands touch him so tenderly. 

“The water looks amazing,” Kenny commented behind him, his breath cool against his now-white skin. Kyle marveled at the waves gleaming under the sun. It looked inviting indeed, but the heat was unbearable and Kyle didn’t know if it was worth leaving the safety of the shadows now that he was comfortable. 

“There,” Kenny said. Kyle turned around to see Kenny put some cream on himself too, wondering why the other’s cheeks were bright red. 

“Do you have sunburn?” Kyle asked, pointing at Kenny’s face. A sheepish look flashed across the other’s face, but he gave no explanation as he shot up, placing his feet back on the scorching sand. 

“What the fuck!” Kenny exclaimed, making a couple of sunbathing girls next to them giggle madly. Kyle felt a smile tug the corner of his lips right before he saw Kenny grin at them. Not even ten minutes later, Kenny and the girls were talking amiably and splashing water over each other like kids. 

Kyle stared at them. Lying down on the deckchair, he took out a book and opened it to the first page. He was too distracted from Kenny and the girls’ laughter to read anything. 

At some point, Kenny got out of the water, blond hair all messed up, and ran to him. Kyle hissed when droplets fell on his warm skin, and Kenny laughed, shaking his head to get him even wetter. 

“Come on, Katerina keeps asking about you,” Kenny said, grabbing Kyle’s hand and pulling him to his feet.

“Who’s Katerina?” Kyle asked, perplexed, but dropping the book on the sand and following Kenny anyway. 

“The brunette,” Kenny replied, dragging him away and pulling harder when Kyle suddenly resisted.

“The water’s cold,” Kyle explained. The bark of laughter that followed his statement sent shivers down Kyle’s spine. Sensing danger, he took a step backwards. Kenny grinned at him. “Kenny no!” 

It was too late.

Wrapping his arms around Kyle’s shoulders, Kenny pulled them both in the water. The girls swam towards them, and spitting salt water, Kyle narrowed his gaze at the both of them. 

“Hi.” 

At that, Kenny laughed once more before he closed his eyes and dove underwater. Little bubbles rose to the surface, and Kyle let out a sigh of relief when Kenny’s head resurfaced behind the redheaded girl. 

***

Three hours later, the boys departed from the girls and went to eat at one of the diners on the promenade.

Kenny’s eyes were sparkling with mischief, his good mood still at its peak when they sat down and ordered their dinner. The air cooled the moment the sun set, and Kyle worried they would catch a cold if they didn’t dry their hair. Nevertheless, he kept his thoughts to himself. 

“Maria wants to meet us after dinner,” Kenny said, taking a French fry from Kyle’s plate and popping it in his mouth. “They were planning to go to a pub tonight. Do you want to go?” 

“Oh, you go, Kenny,” Kyle said, pushing his almost empty plate towards the blond. “The girls liked you more than they liked me. I’m just going to be a bother.”

“Nonsense,” Kenny reproached him. “You just hate dancing,” he added with a lopsided grin, laughing when Kyle dignified his joke with a roll of his eyes. Once his laughter subsided, Kenny continued: “You shouldn’t. You can be really good at it when you want to be. Remember that Greek wedding?”

Kyle did. “It was a pretty easy dance,” he reasoned. 

“Just strut that amazing butt and you’re going to be alright.” Kenny munched on his fries as if he didn’t notice the blush that caressed Kyle’s cheeks at that. “Katerina likes you.”

“I don’t like Katerina,” Kyle said. 

“Maria then.”

“No, thank you. You can keep them both.”

“A threesome. That’s a great idea.” Kenny grinned at him, and Kyle snorted when the blond waggled his eyebrows. 

“I’m glad you’re having fun.”

“It’s a really exciting experience.”

At that, their eyes locked. A meaningful look that spoke louder than words. Kyle let his gaze wander over Kenny’s face, lingering on the line of his smile for a long time. His heart started beating fast, and he let out a shaky breath when he felt Kenny’s knee brush against his own. _Oh, no_.

As if Kenny could read his thoughts, he blinked, perplexed at the plate in front of him. Neither of them spoke when the waiter took their plates away, bringing out a bowl of yogurt and honey for dessert (“On the house,” the young boy told them). 

Kyle tentatively took a spoonful, hissing at how cold it was in comparison to the warmth emanating from his skin. Kenny was breathing heavily; his knee now was pressed against Kyle.

“Maria likes you,” Kyle said, hating how his voice came out constrained. “Maybe you—!”

“Maybe, yeah…” Kenny said, looking at him through half lidded eyes. 

“It doesn’t need to mean anything,” Kyle said. 

“Definitely not.”

“We’re friends and this…”

“Yes, this… no, this means nothing…”

“Let’s pay the bill.”

“It means nothing.”

For the rest of his life, Kyle would still wonder if they ever paid for the food in their haste to get back to the hotel. 

The moment their room’s door closed behind them, Kyle grabbed Kenny and slammed him against it. Their mouths met half-way, messily, desperate for contact. Breathing heavily, Kenny pulled Kyle closer and moaned his name against his lips.

God - how Kyle had missed him. 


	3. OD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, A BIG THANK YOU to LWTIS for betaing this story and being such a supportive friend! Please, go check her fics out, if you haven't already, because she's a very talented writer and her works make my heart flutter. <3
> 
> And thank you for all the comments and the kudos! I didn't expect this fic to get so much love, tbh. You guys are the best!!

### O(ver) D(rive) 

Kyle woke up early. 

Sat at the edge of the bed, he stared at the light seeping through the closed curtains, his mind still too hazy to think straight. In the eerily silent room, the only comfortable sound was Kenny breathing softly beside him. Although his heart begged him to, he didn’t dare to look back at him, getting up with a sigh instead. His whole body was sore, sweaty and in serious need of a shower. The bathroom lights blinded him temporarily. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, throwing an irritated look at his swollen bottom lip and the hickey on his collarbone and swearing under his breath. 

He had left the door open. 

He realized this when he sensed a body lean against the door frame, silent like a feather. It was not his mind that was aware of his presence, but his body. Kenny’s scent made him shiver. Kyle didn’t know what to do. Turning his head to the side, he realized that Kenny didn’t know what to do either.

“Good morning…?” Kenny asked. He looked like he wanted to disappear, but had no clothes to hide himself in. Slowly, Kyle looked him over. The sight prompted a pleasured twist to his guts and he bit his lip to refrain from swearing again.

“Good morning,” he said. Something in his tone must have reassured Kenny, because his friend’s (friend?) shoulders slowly relaxed. 

“Are you just going to stand there? I need to pee.”

“I want to take a shower,” Kyle said. An amused smile curved the corners of Kenny’s lips and Kyle expected an inappropriate comment, something that would relieve them both of the tension forming at an impressive speed. All the blond said was: 

“I won’t pee in the shower, now move.”

Kyle did. He took a few steps towards the door before changing his mind and walking to the shower stall instead. He didn’t look at Kenny as he pulled the curtains closed and fumbled with the shower controls. At this point, he needed a cold shower more than anything. As if on cue, icy, cold water fell on him and he let out an embarrassingly shrill cry. Outside, Kenny burst out laughing. 

“Fuck! It’s ice!”

“I could get that water steamy alright.”

Kyle groaned. “Just wash your hands before you come in,” he said without thinking. Silence engulfed the bathroom. Kyle’s heart started racing. He shut the water off and waited. 

“Is that an invitation?” Kenny asked and despite the flirty tone, Kyle couldn’t blame him for the uncertainty in his voice.

“Just get in,” he huffed and Kenny did.

The blond’s arms encircled his waist, Kenny pressing his nose against Kyle’s shoulder blades. There was nothing sexual about it, just Kenny’s need to hold him close, and it sent Kyle’s heart into overdrive.

It took him a long time to find the courage to break the silence. “Move,” he said softly, untangling himself from Kenny’s embrace. He turned around and looked at him, truly looked at him, like he hadn’t done in ages. His fingers moved on their own accord, up and over Kenny’s face and further up in Kenny’s hair. Sky blue eyes bore into his, and Kyle hated how vulnerable he felt under that stare. 

“I hope you washed your hands,” Kyle said. His mouth was dry, his rationality was long gone. As expected, Kenny laughed at his words. 

“We’ve broken up and we’re in a shower together, Kyle, and you’re angry I didn’t wash my hands? Seriously, we have far bigger issues he-!”

“’m not angry,” Kyle interrupted, leaning in to press his mouth above Kenny’s. The blond licked his bottom lip and smiled against Kyle’s gasp. 

“Missed me?”

The laugh that escaped Kyle surprised them both. When the redhead opened his mouth to say something on the matter, Kenny kissed him again to shut him up. 

***

“So Cephalonia?” Kenny asked later at their breakfast table. Kyle checked the map of Greece and hummed in response. 

“It’s only going to take us four hours, ferry included.” 

“Everything is so close by in Europe.”

“I booked a B&B for a week,” Kyle said. “A whole apartment just for the two of us.”

Kenny arched an eyebrow. “An entire apartment? Does that mean we can do whatever we wish in there?”

“Breaking the furniture is not an option.”

“Aww, that sucks. Not even the bed?”

“I’m serious, Kenny.”

“Do you think the neighbors would mind the noise?”

Kyle groaned. 

“Do you remember our first time, Ky? Stan was so pissed!”

This time, Kyle snorted. 

***

They drove off from Zacharo, heading north. The lady with the keys to their apartment was waiting for them at nine o’clock in the evening, leaving them plenty of time before they get the ferry to Cephalonia. The view outside the window was astounding; Kyle drove slow, perhaps to enjoy the sun’s reflection on the blue sea.

Or perhaps because it was extremely difficult to concentrate on the road ahead, what with the way Kenny’s fingers kept playing with his hair. 

“Stop it, I’m driving,” Kyle reproached him, but it just made Kenny laugh. He shot him a warning glance and let out a groan upon noticing how Kenny’s gaze, fixed on his pants. “Kenny. _Seriously_?”

“Sorry.” Anything but apologetic, Kenny kept his eyes right where they were. His glazed-over stare was nothing less than flattering, but. 

“ _Kenny._ ”

“Let me be, Kyle,” Kenny said, twirling his finger around one of Kyle’s curls. “It’s been years and I’m frustrated.”

“I’m _driving_.”

“And I’m just enjoying the view. I’m not even doing anything.”

“Kenny, if you keep this up-!”

“Hmmm…?” 

“Fuck you.”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t mind that.”

“ _Kenny_.”

“Okay, I’m taking my hands off,” Kenny said, raising said hands above his head. Kyle stared at him, feeling his expression soften against his will. Just in that moment, two cars raced by, honking angrily at them. Abruptly, Kyle steered the car to the right and glanced at the seething driver behind them in his rearview mirror. 

“For the love of God…”

Kenny burst out laughing. 

Kyle shot him a murderous look. “I’m not immortal, Kenny! Don’t--!”

“Find a deserted place, Kyle,” Kenny purred in response, right into his ear. “At the rate you’re going, it’s not going to take long.”

“Don’t challenge me,” Kyle said, but he did turn left when spotting a road leading right into a small pine forest. Kenny licked his lips, and Kyle killed the engine under a maritime pine. 

Why was it difficult to keep their hands off each other? Surely, they weren’t going back to where they had been before this whole mess started? Were they trying to make up for lost time? When Kenny put his hand on his thigh, all of Kyle’s internal rants were suddenly silenced. Just like that, the flame of his self control was blown away by Kenny’s lips. 

***

Five years ago, Kyle couldn’t stop ranting about Kenny and his girlfriend. Kenny here, Kenny that, what in God’s name does he see in her and all that jazz. Kyle would never forget the frustrated look Stan threw his way every time. He listened (or pretended to listen) carefully until one day, he finally snapped. 

“You know what, Kyle?!” Stan exclaimed. “I am sick and tired of seeing you two eye-fucking each other. This needs to end here!”

“I don’t eye-fuck him,” Kyle said, offended. “And you know Kenny wouldn’t. He has a girlfriend.”

Stan pinched his nose. “You two are driving me crazy. I can’t stand being in the middle anymore. Seriously-! I’m going to throw myself off a bridge if I hear either of you say…!”

“What?” Kyle asked, confused by Stan’s cryptic words. “Did Kenny tell you something?” 

“Ok, here’s the thing,” Stan said, raising his hands in defeat. “They broke up three months ago already, but he didn’t want me to tell you because he thinks you fancy her. Don’t look at me like that! You made it pretty clear you don’t like seeing them together.”

“He thinks I was jealous of _him_?”

“You tell me, dude.”

“ _She_ was the problem!”

“What a big surprise.”

“Don’t get sarcastic with me.”

Silence.

“Do you think he has lingering feelings for her?”

“Kyle. He’s afraid _you_ have feelings for her and doesn’t want to share you with anyone!”

“What. The. Hell are you on about?”

“Kenny is head over heels for you, you fucker!” Stan snapped. “Just go and tell him you like him back already!”

“But - ”

“Just…!” Stan groaned and ran a hand over his face. “Kyle, just ask him out.” 

“Fine.” Kyle sniffed. “Should I meet him at Stark’s Pond at _sunset_? Is that too gay?”

“This can’t get any gayer. Dude, just talk it out already and keep me out of your mutual jealousy.” That said, Stan let out a sigh of relief when Kyle reached for his phone. 

***

Cephalonia’s landscape was a complete contrast to the arid one of the Peloponnese. Surrounded by green, they drove towards the capital city of Argostoli. Even the air smelled different; cleaner, purer. According to his guidebook, Cephalonia was the largest among the Ionian Islands and they had a whole week to discover every beach, every town, every cave that it had to offer. Time suddenly seemed against them. 

In Athens, the hours just couldn’t tick by. Slow, oppressing, like a damaged clock. In Napflion, it had been easy to catch up with the flow of time. Now, it just wasn’t enough. Their road trip was coming to an end, just as they were beginning to enjoy it. 

Sleeping seemed like a waste of the little time they had. The apartment they booked was cozy, familiar, as if they had been living there for years, with a fabulous view to the port. They explored the kitchen, the bathroom, the living room. It was the home they’ve always wanted to have, and it was difficult to believe they would have to abandon it in just a week.

But what Kyle knew he was going to miss the most was the little balcony. It was just big enough for one person, but Kyle was happy to linger behind him, admiring Kenny’s back as the blond looked down at the city in wonder. The sun reflected in his hair, like an ethereal crown. If angels didn’t have wings, Kenny would be their king. 

“Should we go eat something?” Kenny asked, turning to face him. Kyle snapped out from his reverie and looked away, back down at his guide book. “Can you stop checking that thing out?” 

“I was thinking…” Kyle said. Walking back into the apartment, Kenny hummed in question. “…let’s order delivery.”

“You wanna eat inside?” 

“Just this once.” Kyle said, fixing him with a significant gaze. Kenny gulped, looking away towards the open window. Hiis sheepish look was soon replaced by a very familiar lopsided smile.

“Right now, I crave pizza,” he said, locking eyes with Kyle. “But I’m craving you more.”

“Really?” Kyle said, scrunching his nose. “Are we back to the pick-up lines?” 

“No, Kyle. What did you take me for? I really want pizza right now,” Kenny said, dead-serious. “Hey, do you like Pizza Hut? Because-!”

“Kenny, _no_.” 

“ - I’d like to stuff your crust.”

“Kenny!” Despite his protest, Kyle was surprised he was laughing to this.

“Do you like mushrooms?”

“That’s old, Kenny.”

“Because I could mush you in a room.”

The big smile on Kyle’s face finally silenced him. Kenny’s eyes wandered over him as if he had just unveiled the mysteries of the Universe, although Kyle felt it should have been the other way round. Between the two of them, Kenny was the puzzle. It was only recently that he had managed to find that missing piece. 

“Pizza then?” Kyle asked. 

“Yeah…” Kenny breathed, looking completely smitten. 

***

Resting his head on Kenny’s chest with the blond’s arms wrapped around his shoulders, Kyle stared at the white ceiling with a pondering look. Kenny let his arm slid loose from the embrace to even out the wrinkle between Kyle’s eyebrows with his thumb. 

“What are you thinking of now?” Kenny asked, his soft voice breaking the comfortable silence.

“I was thinking about us.” Kenny didn’t reply to that, so Kyle felt entitled to continue: “There’s something I’ve never told you…” he sighed, thinking over the words he wanted to say. “I’ve started dreaming about you two years ago. Recurring nightmares that went on for months until we had… well, you know… that serious discussion…”

“What nightmares?” Kenny asked, tense. Kyle didn’t dare to meet his eyes, staying right where he was. Unconsciously, his fingers wrapped around Kenny’s wrists, as if to prevent him from escaping and never coming back. 

“Every night, I dreamt you died,” Kyle whispered, feeling Kenny jerk under him. “Every night was a very different, very brutal death. More than once, I was the one who killed you. I thought I was going crazy. I’ve never told you this, but I went to see a doctor. This was not normal, I told myself, but they assured me I was as sane as any other human being out there. They blamed stress, because they couldn’t understand what was wrong with me. But stress?” He laughed bitterly. “I wanted to see you dead because of stress? That was fucked up. But I couldn’t stop thinking about you dead, on the ground, bleeding, mauled, beheaded, drowned, whatever.”

“Kyle…”

“No, listen to me,” Kyle snapped, holding onto him tighter. “This went on for months until it finally clicked. _You can’t die_. You told me once, but I didn’t listen. I couldn’t listen. My last dream was about nine year old you begging me to remember. That morning, everything made sense. I remembered everything, Kenny. God, how could I even forget! That day, I had to confront you about it.”

“I tried to tell you, Kyle.”

“No, Kenny, you told me once or twice when we were younger, but never when we got together. Never. I know, because I remember everything now. _Everything_. You just gave up, and you kept dying and didn’t say a thing. Meanwhile, I had no idea what you were going through and let you go on without a care in the world. Shit, Kenny. Your job is dangerous. You can die. You did die. I finally realized why your coworkers loved you so much. It was not because you were really good at it, but because you sacrificed yourself every fucking time to save someone, knowing you’ll just waltz back to work the next day as if nothing had happened. Jesus Christ, no one remembers, it was easy to keep it a secret.”

Kenny fell silent. Kyle continued: 

“I didn’t want you to die anymore, but you couldn’t believe we were fighting because I cared. Fuck, that was low. You wanna know the truth? All I could see was a guy who had no regards for his own life. It was you who didn’t care if I stayed awake all night, biting my nails and wondering if you’d ever come back. I was worried sick, Kenny. Is that so difficult to believe?” 

“You hadn’t until that day.”

Kyle opted to ignore that sentence. “The moment I remembered what you could do was the moment I realized what a burden it was to be your boyfriend. I have no idea why it took me so long to see the truth, but when I did, all I wanted was to go back to those days were I was completely oblivious to your gift.”

“And I just made it more difficult by going to work and disappearing for weeks,” Kenny said, voice strangely soft. “Is that why you focused more on your job than me in the end?”

“I wanted to concentrate on something else, rather than being angry at you for not taking care of yourself.” 

“You have no idea how much that hurt, Kyle. You can’t disappear just like that and hope I’ll understand. Fine, I acted wrong, but you didn’t talk to me for days… and I had no idea why…” Kenny’s voice faded out. Silence engulfed the room once more, their soft breaths the only sounds in the darkness. When Kenny spoke again, Kyle felt shivers run down his spine. “When I told you what a failure you were, I wanted so badly to hurt you. You’ve never really liked your job, and suddenly, I realized you’ve never really liked me either. I don’t know what I was striving for, but for me, in that moment, it made sense you were disappointed in your choices, in me…”

“I did fail you, though,” Kyle said. “I was a shitty boyfriend.”

“I’m an asshole too,” Kenny admitted. “I should have told you sooner, I should have trusted you more, I should have taken this curse much more seriously and accepted your suggestions. I did nothing. I just pushed you away.”

“We both don’t take advice well,” Kyle said. He took a big breath before continuing: “Things got out of hand. I knew why I was fighting with you, but I never really said it out loud. No wonder you couldn’t understand. Anyway,” he sighed, “the truth is I pushed you away first.” 

“No,” Kenny objected. “I wanted you to not worry about me, but at the same time I craved for your attention. That’s just fucked up.” 

“Kenny,” Kyle said, voice bearing no argument. Grabbing Kenny’s hand, he lifted it to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to his wrist. “I’m sorry.” He kissed Kenny’s skin again. “I’m really fucking sorry.”

“I’ll try to take better care of myself from now on,” Kenny promised, a shaky breath escaping his throat. “Do you want me to quit my job?”

“I’d never ask that of you,” Kyle said, clenching his jaw in anger. “I’d like it more if you told me you won’t die again, but now I see you can’t promise that. I won’t leave you alone, not anymore. I swear to God I won’t, Kenny. I understand why you gave up telling me. If there is something I learnt from this trip, it’s that no matter what happens, you mean the world to me and I’m going to stand by you in this. I know what I have to do now.”

Kenny drew in a sharp breath under him, and Kyle lifted his head to look at him. 

“I am not worth the trouble, Kyle… you said-!” 

“I lied,” Kyle interrupted him. “I lied when I said I didn’t love you anymore that day on Sounion Cape. I love you. I love you,” he repeated, changing his position so that he could place a kiss on Kenny’s lips. “I love you.”

“You’ve always been a romantic at heart,” Kenny whispered against his skin, tone teasing. Kyle groaned.

“I’m serious.”

“Yeah, well, that makes two of us. I never stopped loving you too.”

Running a hand through Kenny’s blond hair, Kyle kissed him as if his life depended on it.

***

Cephalonia’s roads were winding and abrupt in their arrival into small towns, but much to Kyle’s relief, Kenny drove carefully, mindful of every stop sign. 

“I think we should spend our last two days in Athens,” Kenny suggested as they searched for the parking lot to the famous Melissani cave. Comfortably slouched on the passenger’s seat, Kyle arched an eyebrow at him in question. “I think we’ll enjoy the city for real this time around.”

Kyle’s mind recalled the long, awkward moments they spent in their ugly hotel room. They must have looked pitiful to an outsider - each in their own world, praying that the other would finally understand their point of view. 

“I don’t want to sleep in a hotel,” he said. “Should I check for another apartment to rent?”

Kenny glanced at him and smirked. “Sure…” he trailed off. Feeling something was up, Kyle sat up straighter and looked at Kenny. Glimpsing the spark of amusement in his eyes, Kyle leaned back in his seat with a disappointed shake of the head. 

“Tell me you weren’t thinking of a cheesy pick up line!”

“You’re so gorgeous I forgot it.” 

For the first time in years, Kyle blushed. 

They didn’t talk about their journey home for the rest of the week. They visited Myrtos Beach, Fiskardo, Skala, Xi beach, sunbathing all day long. Their skin, however, couldn’t match their enthusiasm and every evening they ended up sore in bed, dizzy from the sunburn. It was only after applying ten layers of soothing cream that they would feel like going out again.

The sun in Greece was lethally hot, but the clear waters made up for it. It felt nice to sink into that cold abyss and watch Kenny paddling to the shore and back. 

“Look!” Kenny exclaimed at one point, fixing his gaze on a group of girls playing beach volley. “That brunette is totally checking me out.”

“I don’t care.” Kyle said as he continued to play dead on the surface of the sea, enjoying the soothing waves against his sunburnt shoulders. 

“Oh, oh! She waved at me!”

“I don’t care!” Kyle snapped, but he did open an eye to see what Kenny was talking about. Indeed, a voluptuous young woman had momentarily forgotten the game in favor of gazing at Kenny’s body. Kyle was suddenly alert; she had the kind of boobs Kenny had always appreciated. 

“What if I-!” 

Kyle didn’t let him finish. Swiftly, he swam to him, hastily cupped his face and kissed him senseless. Kenny was so surprised he breathed in some seawater.

“Fuck! Are you okay?” Kyle said, trying to keep them both on the surface. Kenny spluttered and gasped. 

“Dude!” he exclaimed, right before he unexpectedly burst into laughter, much to Kyle’s irritation. “ _Dude_ ,” he said then, waggling his eyebrows eloquently. Annoyed by Kenny’s antics, Kyle pushed him underwater, letting out a cry when he was dragged down alongside his boyfriend. 

When they resurfaced, Kenny caught Kyle’s lips between his.

***

Time flew and soon, their journey was going to be over.

Driving back to Athens took them half a day. They drove across the Peloponnese again, over the Isthmus and back to the chaos of the capital. They didn’t stay in the center of the city this time, opting for a tiny one-room apartment in the port of Piraeus. The traffic outside was unbearable, but Kyle didn’t mind it much. Actually, he didn’t remember Athens to be this beautiful.

Evening soon approached and the sunset tinted the floor a bright red. 

“It’s a pity we need to go back,” Kenny said, embracing Kyle from behind as they stared out of the window. Kyle wondered how he never noticed how touch-starved Kenny could be. 

“We leave in two days, what are talking about?” 

“I thought a month was really a long time.”

“Me too.”

“If it weren’t for Karen, I probably wouldn’t want to go back,” Kenny said. “I miss her.”

“We have jobs too, Kenny. We can’t stay here forever.”

“True, but still.”

Kyle furrowed his eyebrows. Just like that, an idea formed into his mind.

“What if I give you another reason to go back?”

Kenny regarded him with a surprised look. “What are you suggesting?”

“We could get married,” Kyle said, no hesitation in his voice. His determination sent Kenny reeling backwards, and Kyle stared at him, surprised as a blush crawled up the other’s neck. “What?” he asked, immediately on the defensive. 

“Nothing.” Kenny cleared his throat. “Nothing. Yes, of course, let’s get married. White dresses and all?”

“Just don’t ask me to dance.”

Kenny laughter filled Kyle’s heart with joy. 

***

The Atlantic Ocean stretching for miles under their feet, a thirteen hour long flight, no clouds against a red tinted sky. Kyle pressed his forehead against the plastic rim of the little oval window and looked down, towards where he knew America was. In the seat next to him, Kenny was watching a movie. Eyes sparkling with amusement, snuggled in an ugly brown fleece blanket, he threw a glance in Kyle’s direction. It was warm, Kyle reasoned, Kenny could have done without that stupid blanket.

Suddenly, Kenny’s fingers intertwined with his. Thirteen hours sat in the same seats was hardly any fun, but with Kenny by his side, looking at him like that, he could easily bear this and more. 


End file.
